Mi niña
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: Alice y Jasper tendrán un gran giro en sus vidas ¿será solo una coincidencia o el destino intervendrá? u/a


Capitulo uno: rescate

La felicidad puede tener muchos significados. Ser feliz puede ser por diversas causas y el deseo de serlo puede ser descomunal. Si, todo puede ser, hasta lo que nos resulta verdaderamente imposible. Lamentablemente muchos no la encuentran y peor aun, la tienes y por alguna razón inexplicable del destino te es quitada y la pierdes para siempre. Yo lo viví y para suerte mía lo olvidé, mi mente no recuerda los infelices momentos de la mayor parte de mi vida. Además conocí a jasper, el único hombre al que amé y amaré incondicionalmente, también tengo una familia la cual amo y aprecio, hasta una sobrina lo cual pretendí completamente imposible.

Creí que no podía ser más dichosa de lo que ya era pero afortunadamente me equivoqué. Conocí a una pequeña personita que provocó un gran impacto en mí y dejó una huella imborrable en mi vida.

Aun después de 10 años recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que la conocí, ella era apenas un bebé.

Ese día había pasado la tarde entera comprando con Rosalie y durante el camino a casa tuve una visión: la vi a ella desamparada en un frío bosque, se encontraba en un pequeño cesto de mimbre cubierta con una fina manta blanca. Quedé inactiva por unos segundos, mis sentidos se paralizaron y mi mente se perturbó cuando observé a un puma al acecho. Tenia que salvarla no podía dejar que la matara. Aceleré la velocidad del lamborgini y me dirigí directo al lugar. Rosalie comprendió que había tenido una visión pero no mi extraño comportamiento ni mi aparente prisa, aun así no preguntó.

En menos de 5 minutos llegamos gracias a la velocidad con la que conduje y la corta distancia hacia el bosque.

Inmediatamente abandoné el automóvil y corrí lo más veloz que pude recordando los pequeños indicios de mi visión para encontrarla lo antes posible. Rosalie seguía mis pasos apresurada corriendo detrás de mí.

Me guié también con el olfato para encontrar al puma por su aroma. Una vez localizado me dirigí hacia el felino quien acortaba cada vez más su distancia con la pequeña.

Siguiendo mi instinto me abalancé contra el puma y en menos de un segundo con el menor esfuerzo lo asesiné. No me sentí tentada a beber su sangre, algo mas ocupaba mi atención. Era la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en el canasto pero no me atraía el intenso aroma de su sangre, este temor por su vida era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Me acerqué silenciosa y con gran cautela me detuve a dos centímetros. Vacilé por unos segundos pero sin más paciencia finalmente alargué mi mano hasta la manta y de un tirón la retiré. Rosalie y yo quedamos absortas. Aunque por mi visión sabia que encontraríamos un infante, este no podía tener mas de 5 meses, era apenas un bebé. ¿Qué clase de persona cuyo corazón latía podía dejar a la suerte una niña de tan corta edad? No sentí ningún estremecimiento de su parte cuando mi fría piel hizo contacto con la suya al tomarla para acunarla en mis brazos. Unos finos mechones negros cubrían su cabeza, su piel de tez blanca era increíblemente suave y calida.

Mientras observaba a la durmiente figura en mis brazos, que hasta el momento no había emitido ningún sonido, repentinamente sus manitos tocaron mi rostro y me miró fijamente, se notaba en sus ojos grises inocencia. Me quedé paralizada ante la acción de la niña. Una extraña sensación corrió por mi cuerpo y casi podía sentir mi corazón palpitar por las mil emociones que sentía. Pero desistió cuando ella retiró sus manitos y volvió a retomar su antigua pose durmiente.

-tápala, puede enfermarse si sigue así- me dijo rosalie. No me había percatado que la temperatura disminuyó en el transcurso del día y que la niña comenzaba a temblar. Estaba tan perdida en su mirada anterior y lo raro que me hizo sentir. Inmediatamente tomé la manta y la envolví gentilmente alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora una leve mueca se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer una media sonrisa.

-vamos a casa ross- le dije dando media vuelta mirándola por primera vez desde que llegamos. Ella solo asintió la cabeza y subió al auto sentándose en el asiento del conductor. La seguí llevando en mis brazos a la bebé y me senté en el asiento de al lado. Condujo a una velocidad normal y durante el viaje no hablamos. Estaba tan entretenida con la criatura, se veía tan tranquila y natural.

-no te encariñes alice, terminaras sufriendo- interrumpió mi adoración hacia la pequeña. No respondí. -no te dejaran tenerla, tiene una madre que la buscará-

-una madre que obviamente no la quiere sino no la hubiera dejado en este peligroso bosque- el tono de mi voz se volvió iracunda, estaba muy molesta como para considerar la idea de que volviera con la madre.

-alice te comprendo, sé lo que sientes y en verdad a mi también me gustaría tenerla pero tenemos que aceptarlo ella es humana y tiene, la quiera o no, una familia- tenia razón, no podía adueñarme de ella. Lo sabía y aun así algo me decía que cometería el peor error de mi vida al alejarla de mi lado. Sentía que ella me necesitaba y que estaría mejor conmigo. Finalmente llegamos a casa, donde toda la familia se encontraba reunida. Dubitativas entramos y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todos voltearon a vernos y su atención se dirigió al infante en mis brazos. Sorprendidos comenzaron a interrogarme.

-alice ¿Qué es lo que tienes en los brazos?- preguntó Emmett.

-pues un bebé ¿no lo ves?- dije lo obvio.

-sabemos que es un bebé pero ¿Por qué lo tienes contigo?- preguntó Carlisle amable.

-cuando estábamos regresando, durante el camino tuve una visión en la que la niña era atacada por un puma. No podía permitir que eso sucediera- Esme se acercó a mí y observó con atención a la adormilada infante.

-vaya es apenas un bebé- exclamó dolida. Sin pensarlo le ofrecí que la sostuviera. Ella alargó sus brazos y la tomó cariñosamente. Durante un segundo estuvo inmóvil pero gentilmente comenzó a mecerla de una punta hacia la otra mientras tarareaba la melodía de una canción de cuna.

-verdad que es hermosa- comenté sonriente sintiendo que ya tenía a alguien de mi lado aprobando la decisión de que la pequeña se quedara con nosotros.

-si es preciosa- me respondió. Rosalie se acercó a ella y la examinó minuciosa, ya que antes la había tomado y no le permití conocerla adecuadamente. -¿quieres?- la preguntó esme asintiendo la cabeza, el mismo gesto que usé con ella para entregarle a la bebé quien ahora ya estaba completamente dormida. Vaciló unos minutos y tímida la envolvió entre sus brazos amablemente presionándola contra su pecho.

-cuando despierte tendrá hambre, será mejor buscarle alimento- nos dijo a Esme y a mí mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Su atención estaba en la niña, no escuchaba la discusión de de los demás, la cual yo no pasé desapercibida.

-no puede quedarse con nosotros. Decía Carlisle. -es un bebé y tiene familia, debemos buscar a sus padres y darles a su hija- afirmó. Jasper no opinaba y Emmett solo hacía algunos comentarios con respecto al paradero de su familia. En cuanto a nosotras tres estábamos envueltas con la ternura de la pequeña. No éramos las únicas ya que todos, gracias a Jasper, llegaron a sentir lo mismo. Pero no duró mucho el momento porque fuimos distraídos por la bestial carcajada de Emmett, a quien le lancé una feroz mirada esperando fallidamente que le hiciera efecto.

-¿y toda esa ternura?- exclamó muy divertido de su propio comentario. Jasper aun en silencio lo miró colérico creyendo que así se iba a callar pero al igual que yo se llevó una decepción. -¿no me digas que tu eres el de las emociones cariñosas?- repitió mirando esta vez a Jasper con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No paraba de reírse aunque no tenia nada de cómica la situación.

-se quedará con nosotros- afirmó repentinamente decidido Jasper, logrando esta vez callar a Emmett pero no solo a él sino también a todos nosotros.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! este es mi primer fic d crepusculo x lo tanto errores y hasta distorciones en las personalidades son a causa d mi inexperiencia.. la mayoria d mis fic son d dragon ball z, si seguro diran "q gran cambio!" y es la verdad pero dos d mis amigas les fascina crepusculo y su saga, confieso q a mi tambien me gusta, asi q este fic se lo dedico a ellas dos, a mis dos amigas llamadas cintia! jaja**

**Espero q nos les parezca demasiado inrreal, juro q intenté hacerlo lo mas fiel al libro.. a medida q transcurran los capitulos sabrán en q tiempo está ubicado, sus personajes y todo lo demas.. no crean q es un fic donde bella es la niña! este es diferente a esos.. pero no digo mas! jaja **

**Sinceramente espero q les haya gustado y todo comentario es bienvenido (aunq si es una critica x favor q sea constructiva jaja) desde ya gracias x tomarse la molestia d leer y darle una oportunidad al fic! **

**atte. karen..**


End file.
